inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kagome Higurashi
A 15-year-old schoolgirl from the present day Japan. She has the power to find the Shikon shards, an effect from being the reincarnation of Kikyo Kagome is the heroine of the Manga/Anime series. Her family lives at an ancient shrine. She is a Miko (priestess) and is the reincarnation of Kikyo. In present day Japan, 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi was pulled into the shrines well by the centipede woman and taken to feudal Japan, where she finds a boy with long white hair and strange dog-ears named InuYasha pinned to a tree. When she frees her, he mistakes her for Kikyo, the one who bond him to the tree in the first place. He seeks the Shinkon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, or The Sacred Jewel as some would call it, that Kagome has. When Kagome shatters the jewel with a purifying arrow, it's shards are spread across Japan and implanted in demons. InuYasha and Kagome set out to find the Jewel Shards to make the Jewel whole again. Naraku is an evil demon who searches for the Jewel Shards for his own purposes. Now, InuYasa and Kagome travel with a monk, Miroku, a Kitsune, Shippo, and a Demon Slayer and her cat, Sango and Kirara, to defeat Naraku and find all the Jewel Shards. Kagome's grandpa makes up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in the feudal area. She is often stressed over tests and wants to go back home to study, though InuYasha does want her to stay . This usually causes arguments between InuYasha and Kagmome. The leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, Kouga, is infatuated with Kagome, and often calls her 'his woman' and wants her to be his mate. Through their traveling, Kagome begins to develop romantic feelings toward InuYasha (in the Anime Series she admitted she was in love with him), but usually remains heartbroken because Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, and often goes out to find her. The relationship between InuYasha and Kagome grows more and more through-out the Manga/Anime Series. By the end of the manga however, their love is out in full force as the two are now married. Friends *InuYasha - InuYasha initially was angry about how Kikyo had betrayed him and projected it at Kagome, but eventually he realized that she was not Kikyo and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. However, their friendship and blossoming love do not stop Kagome from shouting "Sit boy!" when warranted. She is also jealous and upset when he goes after Kikyo on occasion, totally forgetting about her. At the end of the series, Kagome marries Inuyasha. *Shippo - She treats Shippo almost like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing InuYasha to "Sit" whenever he bullies Shippo. *Miroku - While he is at times a lecherous nuisance, she respects his knowledge and actions and knows that he would gladly give his life for his friends if the need arose for Sango. *Kouga - Kagome likes Koga as a friend and trusts him. However his claims that they are in love have caused a strain between her and InuYasha , even though she really isn't interested in Koga. *Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi - Kagome's three friends in the modern era, although they tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "jealous boyfriend" and wonder why she is interested in him. *Hojo - Hojo is one of Kagome's male classmates who incessantly persues her, and often brings herbal medicines and similar items to treat her "illnesses." His ancestor, Houjou Akitoki, had such an infatuation with her that he even convinced his wife to change her name to Kagome. Category:Characters Category:Priestesses